Reasons Why
by e-addi
Summary: Yagyuu Hiroshi is curious as to how Marui Bunta could put up let alone love Niou Masaharu. Fem!Bunta. Corny Fluff.


_**Disclamer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Bunta is a girl in this. **_

=.=

Niou Masaharu is the one Marui Bunta loves.

She loves his hair. She loves his eyes. She loves how he smiles at her. She loves how he plays pranks on other people to make her laugh. She loves how he would let her play with his rattail. She loves how he would do sweet things on important dates. She loves how he would call her Princess. She loves how he plays tennis. She loves how he makes her feel special.

Niou is one of the first people besides Yukimura who had accepted her into Rikkai's tennis regulars. He is the one who was there to chase off jealous fan girls and other club members when she entered the regulars. He is the one who helped her get revenge on those who had terrorized her. He is the one she went to when she couldn't stand the cruel rumors in school. He is the one who always found her whenever fan girls cornered her.

Niou is the one who is so attuned to her. He knows when she was upset. He knows when she was happy. He knows when she wants to be left alone. He knows when she wants someone there for her. He knows when she was tired from practice. He knows when she was having her period. He knows how to end their fights with both of them happy.

Niou is the one who knows how to calm her down. Niou is the one who have always protected her. Niou is the one that is always there beside her.

But what she loves most about Niou is that he loves her more that she loves him.

And so, Niou Masaharu is the one Marui Bunta loves.

=.=

"What I see in Haru?" Marui repeated, surprised at Yagyuu's question.

"Obviously, most women in the school find Niou attractive." Yagyuu started. "But his attitude is something most girls find annoying. How do you love someone like Niou-kun?"

Yagyuu Hiroshi was currently in class 3-B questioning Marui Bunta's love for one Niou Masaharu. After dating for nearly half a year, Yagyuu was curious as to how Marui could put up with Niou's antics for so long when before they started dating, the two could hardly stand each other.

Said subject of their conversation was sick that day via Yanagi's latest concoction.

Bunta leaned her head on her hands, staring at Yagyuu's glasses; contemplating her answer. After a few minutes she smiled sweetly, causing the boy in front of her to flush slightly.

"I love his eyes. I love when he calls me in the morning before school and asks me what colour I liked that day and tie his rattail with a tie according to that colour. I love how he has my coffee every morning when we meet at school. I love how he smiles at me. I love how he plays pranks on Sanada-fukubuchou or Mura-buchou just to hear me laugh even though he has to run laps because of it."

By now, she had leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. "I love how he would surprise me and be romantic during Valentine Day or Christmas. I love how he would stand outside my house the morning of my birthday to walk me to school or if we didn't have school, he would spend my birthday with me. I love when he calls me Princess and makes me feel special when I'm with him. I love how he enjoys playing tennis.

I love how protective he gets when fan girls or other club members try to terrorize me. I love how he terrorizes the people who tried to hurt me. I love how he would twist cruel rumors about me into something funny and make me forget about them. I love how he seems to know when I'm upset or happy. I love how he always manages to find me after fan girls corner me. I love how he knows when I need my space and when I just need someone.

I love how he would always be there with a bottle of water for me at the end of tennis practice. I love how he seems to know when I'm having cramps and goes out of his way to ease the pain. I love how he manages to end our fights with me falling even more in love with him."

Bunta opened her eyes. "I love how he always finds a way to calm me down. I love how he's always protecting me. I love how he's always beside me."

"Bunta."

The two turned to the door and saw Niou leaning on the wall with a smirk on his face. "Are you ready to go home?"

Bunta smiled as she picked up her bags and ran to Niou, throwing her arms around him and kissing him on the lips. She linked their fingers together and turned to Yagyuu. "I especially love how he loves me more than I love him." With a final smile, she tugged Masaharu out the door.

"What was that about?" Masaharu asked.

Bunta shook her head. "It's nothing." She then stopped abruptly. "Hey, Haru?"

"Yeah?"

She smiled at him, her eyes softening she tightened her grip on his hand. "I love you."

Masaharu smiled back at her and kissed her forehead. "I love you more."

=.=

**_CORNY **_CORNY _****_CORNY _****_CORNY _****_CORNY _****_CORNY _****_CORNY _****_CORNY _****_CORNY _****_CORNY _****_CORNY _****_CORNY _****_CORNY _****_CORNY _****_CORNY _****_CORNY _****_CORNY _****_CORNY _****_CORNY _****_CORNY _****_CORNY _**_**

_**I just had to get this out of my head. And for those reading my other stories, I am currently on writers block. I was only able to write this after reading shitloads of Fem!POT characters fics. I can't even write a sentence without thinking it sounds retarded. I will try my best to write but until then, please do bear with me. I do plan on finishing all my stories that I have not put up for adoption('From Hate to Love' & 'Blood'). I just have absolutely no idea when. **_

_**I hate my brain so much right now. Will probably upload a FujiSaku(Sakura Haruno, not Sakuno Ryuuzaki. I hate her attitude for some reason. It reminds me of Hinata and Tomoka just makes me barf.) Am currently obsessed with POT and VK right now… Probability of updating this year… 10% chance. Am starting college soon. **_

_**Special message to Wynth, Moon, Akira, Porcelain Huntress or any other of my dear sisters on BAN Convention(If you ever see this)I've been absolutely lazy to go on forums these days; preferring to surf on YT for Korean MV's and Movie Trailers. Plus I have work. I have FB. Add me bitches. I miss you too damn much but am too lazy to click the 'Reply' button on the forums. Fb profile~ www (dot) facebook (dot) com (slash) NashW**_

_**Or**_

_**Pm me your link to your profile cuz I'm too lazy to look your real names up and pick which one is you. **_

_**Hugs and kisses,**_

_**Addicted.**_


End file.
